Una Semana
by Xadexin
Summary: Él conocía a la chica tras el mostrador... pero ella a él no. Fic corto situado en un mundo donde The Void ha tomado el amor de Sakura por Syaoran. Traducción.
1. Lunes

**Nota de Traducción:** Esta historia no nos pertenece (ya quisiéramos), es de parma-violets y la pueden encontrar aquí: fanfiction . net/s/3917875/1/One_Week removiendo los espacios. O bien, pueden encontrarla listada en nuestro perfil bajo la categoría de historias favoritas.

**Notas de parma-violets:** ¡Mi primer fic de varios capítulos! Esta historia se sitúa... aproximadamente diez años después de la segunda película. Sólo que en esta versión, Syaoran no llegó a tiempo y **la carta Void obtuvo su pago de Sakura**. Por lo tanto, ella no recuerda a Syaoran o lo que siente por él. Pueden encontrar algo de Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles aquí. No fue intencional, pero la semejanza es realmente inevitable.

**Disclaimer:** Supongo que ya debería acostumbrarme a decir esto. No me pertenecen, jamás lo harán. ¿Ok?

**Lunes**

Él odiaba estar en Tokio.

Suponía que estaba siendo un poco injusto con la ciudad al hacer esa afirmación - después de todo, el clima era templado, el verano había provocado que las plantas florecieran, y las personas de aquí eran las más amigables que había conocido. Pero nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de que odiaba estar en Tokio.

Viajaba mucho por su trabajo, por todo el mundo inclusive. Pero los ancianos, para los que él trabajaba tanto por complacer, sabían que no debían enviarlo a Tokio a menos que fuera una emergencia del Clan.

Aparentemente, esta era una emergencia.

Un director ejecutivo había realizado varias violaciones de contrato que lo habían llevado de su mansión en Hong Kong a una suite penthouse en uno de los hoteles más finos del centro de la ciudad de Tokio. Era por este ejecutivo que se encontraba la ciudad que mas odiaba, paseando por una calle mientras buscaba algún lugar que sirviera una taza de café decente.

Estaba totalmente seguro de que el ejecutivo en cuestión ya no tenía un trabajo.

Finalmente un lugar llamó su atención. Era exigente cuando se trataba de café - Starbucks nunca cubría sus expectativas. Desafortunadamente, uno no podría decir por la fachada de una tienda que tipo de café podrían servir.

Le dio una oportunidad a un lugar de tamaño moderado en la esquina de la calle por la que había estado caminando. El interior era cálido y acogedor, lleno de mesas de caoba, sillas y blandos sofás que no combinaban. No tenía ni idea de por qué había elegido este lugar. Usualmente le gustaban las cosas limpias, frías y brillantes.

Se unió a la cola, mirando su reloj impacientemente aún cuando no tenía a donde ir por una hora. Ordenó un café negro simple para evitar cualquier conversación, sin siquiera mirar al chico detrás de la caja registradora mientras garabateaba su orden, la apuntaba en un vaso de poliestireno y se la alcanzaba a la chica que trabajaba en las máquinas de café.

La chica, sin embargo, llamó su atención.

Era pequeña, con el cabello castaño cogido detrás de su cabeza para mantenerlo fuera de sus ojos. Hablaba con un colega, luego con un cliente (haciéndoles reír a ambos), y luego sólo sonreía, sonreía a la nada mientras preparaba su bebida.

Él conocía a la chica... pero ella a él no.

Se movió al final del mostrador para esperar su bebida, mirando cada movimiento de la chica. Manejaba las máquinas con bastante facilidad, traqueteándolas y tarareando alegremente para sí misma. Finalmente puso la tapa en su café y se giró hacia él, con los ojos verdes brillando alegremente.

"¡Aquí tiene!"

Ella no lo reconocía. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido al esperar que lo hiciera?

Tomó la taza lentamente, deseando decir algo, cualquier cosa. Pero cualquier palabra que se le venía a la boca estaría fuera de lugar, extraño para ella_._ Él no podía pensar en que decir a una chica que evidentemente no le conocía, pero que aún hacía que su garganta se estrechase, que su respiración se acelerara y que su corazón doliera.

Él sonrío a su razón para odiar Tokio. Ella le sonrió a él.


	2. Martes

**Martes**

No sabía que lo llevó a regresar ahí.

Ayer, encontrarse con ella había sido un accidente. Habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que la había visto, y él ciertamente no tenía la intención de hacerlo de nuevo. Ver esa mirada amable pero incierta en sus ojos le había dolido más de lo que creyó que le dolería.

Y aún así encontró a sus pies llevándolo a la misma calle, a la cafetería de la esquina.

Empujó la puerta para abrirla, conteniendo el aliento inconscientemente, preparándose para ese destello castaño y aquella radiante sonrisa.

Ella no estaba ahí. Se maldijo por sentirse decepcionado.

Esta vez, decidió tomar su café adentro, pidiéndole al chico de la caja que se lo trajera cuando estuviera listo. Se dijo a sí mismo que era porque tenía una hora para desperdiciar antes de su junta. Se negaba a admitir que esperaba que ella apareciera.

Escogió una mesa cercana a la ventana, pero frente al mostrador, y sacó un periódico con la esperanza de distraerse a sí mismo de desear que ella saliera por la puerta que estaba marcada como: "Sólo Personal".

Los minutos pasaban, ella no salía (ni su café, de hecho - ¿qué pasaba con el servicio hoy?), y él estaba más enojado consigo mismo que antes. Recorrió el periódico, determinado a concentrarse en las historias que tenía. ¿Qué estaba pensando, removiendo esos sentimientos de nuevo? Si no era cuidadoso, se obsesionaría. Y eso no era justo para ella, ni para él.

"¡Perdón por hacerlo esperar!"

La voz de ella lo hizo levantar la cabeza, y observarla asombrado. Aunque sabía que ella trabajaba ahí y había estado esperando verla, jamás pensó que realmente lo haría. Pero ahí estaba ella, su cabello recogido en un moño y una sonrisa brillante en su rostro mientras colocaba una taza de café frente a él.

Él continuó mirándola.

"Lo siento mucho," ella se disculpó de nuevo, confundiendo su silencio con enojo. "Una de nuestras chicas rompió un plato y se cortó, estaba ayudándola a vendarse... claro que eso no es excusa para un mal servicio -"

"Está bien"

Ella se veía algo sorprendida, así que él supuso que había sido algo abrupto. Pero ya estaba teniendo problemas para decirle cualquier cosa, mucho más eligiendo el tono correcto y el momento adecuado.

Entonces ella sonrió de nuevo, y todo volvió a estar bien en el mundo.

"¡Gracias! ¿Querías algo más?"

Él continuó observándola, incapaz de seguir la conversación ya que sus ojos estaban muy ocupados fijándose en su cara, sus manos, el modo en que ella se movía... las cosas que eran diferentes (como su estatura), las cosas que aún eran iguales (como su sonrisa, que él sabía que jamás cambiaría).

Esta vez su silenció le preocupó, y frunció la frente ligeramente. "¿Estás bien?"

La pérdida de su sonrisa lo jaló abruptamente a la realidad y él se dio cuenta que había estado mirándola. "Um... si, gracias. Quiero decir, lo siento."

Esa era la primera vez que él se disculpaba por algo en diez años.

Ella se rió un poco, aparentemente encontrándolo divertido (o lindo, como podía indicar el ligero rubor en sus mejillas). "Continuas distrayéndote. ¿Ya desayunaste?"

La pregunta inesperada lo desorientó y lo hizo tartamudear varias veces antes de ser capaz de responder, "No."

"Déjame traerte algo para comer," ella insistió, ignorando sus repentinas protestas. "Insisto. Tómalo como una disculpa por hacerte esperar por tu café. ¿Quieres un muffin o un panecillo?

"Um... un ¿pan?" respondió él, confundido.

"Anotado. ¿Un bollo, un croissant o pan de chocolate?"

Él la miró sin ninguna expresión. Aún estaba tratando de procesar el hecho de que ella estaba ahí, hablándole. Era demasiado para él como para mantener una conversación inteligente al mismo tiempo.

Alguien más habría considerado su silencio como grosero, o ingrato. Pero no ella. Solamente sonrió, levantando el índice y anunciando, "Creo que te gustan los croissants. Te traeré un croissant."

Él no discutió. Estaba muy ocupado preguntándose como sabía que le gustaban los croissants. ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que ella pudiera recordar hechos inútiles, como ese, y no sólo los sentimientos que realmente importaban?

Ella ya había comenzado a moverse para ir por el panecillo, pero se detuvo después de unos pasos y volteó hacia él. "Te he visto antes," dijo, escrudiñando su cara juguetonamente. El pecho de él se estrechó, y sólo por un momento se atrevió a tener esperanza, se atrevió a pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez...

"Estuviste aquí ayer, ¿Verdad?"

La esperanza se fue tan rápido como vino, y la soledad tomo su lugar nuevamente. "Si. Así es."

Ella le sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Me acuerdo."

_No, no te acuerdas,_ pensó él.  
_  
Y jamás lo harás._


	3. Miércoles

**Miércoles**

Hoy ella estaba tras la caja registradora, y él dedujo que, por la sonrisa en su rostro cuando le vio, había estado esperando a que apareciera.

"¡Buenos días!" le saludó alegremente, honrándole de nuevo con esa hermosa sonrisa... él había pasado diez años sin ella; ahora, la idea de no verla todos los días le desagradaba.

"Buenos días," respondió él diligente, esperando no sonar demasiado ansioso. "Um, pediré -"

"¿Un café negro simple y un croissant?" preguntó casi esperanzada, y por alguna razón él no pudo hacer más que sonreírle.

"Eso estaría genial," aceptó.

Ella sonrió, pulsando los números de la caja registradora alegremente. "Tienes una linda sonrisa," le soltó de pronto.

"¿Perdón?"

"Siempre te has mirado un poco triste. Justo ayer pensaba que te verías mucho más simpático si sonrieras," comentó, como si fuera apropiado para ellos estar teniendo esta conversación. Hace diez años lo hubiera sido. Pero ahora no.

"Yo, humm..." Se estaba sonrojando. Podía sentirlo y lo odiaba, pero algo le dijo que tendría que acostumbrarse a ello.

"¿Para tomar aquí o para llevar?" preguntó ella.

"Hum... aquí. Para tomar aquí. Por favor," pudo decir al fin, dándose cuenta de que la chica no tenía la menor idea del efecto que causaba en él. Claro que nunca lo hizo antes.

Ella estaba justo entregándole el cambio cuando un señor mayor apareció sobre su hombro. "Tenemos que hacer una entrega - ¿te importaría prepararla en el almacén por mi?" le preguntó.

Se encontró a si mismo odiando al hombre. Ya se la habían quitado una vez, ¿y ahora él le estaba negando unos minutos más con ella?

"No hay problema," le sonrió a su jefe. Se deshizo de la media cola que traía y se recogió todo el cabello antes de girarse hacia una de sus colegas. "Hana-chan, ¿puedes asegurarte de que este caballero tenga su café?"

Él no podía negar que no estaba feliz, pero al menos tuvo el sentido de sonreírle antes de voltearse para encontrar un sitio.

"Sabes, no sé tu nombre."

Se giró hacia ella, mirándola intrigado.

Ella le sonrió con timidez. "Si vamos a estar viéndonos uno al otro todas la mañanas, creo que al menos debo saber tu nombre"

_Por el amor de Dios, dale tu primer nombre..._

"Syaoran. Mi nombre es Syaoran."

Ella no cuestionó lo inapropiado* de sus actos. Sólo sonrío, despidiéndose. "Adiós, Syaoran-kun."

* * *

* Muchos de ustedes están familiarizados con las costumbres orientales, pero para los que no: en Japón las personas usualmente se llaman por su apellido; utilizan su primer nombre solamente cuando son familiares o muy buenos amigos, por eso era inapropiado para Syaoran _pedirle_ a Sakura que lo llamara por su primer nombre, especialmente para él, ya que pasó dos temporadas y media llamando a Sakura por su apellido.

**Nota de Xadexin:** Sabemos que están ahí, leyendo la historia desde las sombras; no sean tímidos y dejen un review, kthxbye!


	4. Jueves

**Jueves**

Se debatió entre ir o no al café hoy, sabiendo que mientras más durara esto, más difícil le sería regresar a su vida sin ella. Pero, otra vez, sus pies cobraron vida y lo llevaron a la cafetería.

Ella estaba trabajando nuevamente con las máquinas, y sonrió ampliamente cuando lo vio entrar a la tienda.

Él se unió a la fila, sintiendo su mirada. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, ella lo saludó y dijo "¡Buenos días, Syaoran-kun!"

Se sonrojó ligeramente a su pesar. "Buenas."

El chico de la caja tomó su orden, mirándolo insistentemente**.** El que colocaba los muffins en el mostrador también lo miraba, y Syaoran tuvo la impresión de que ella era popular aquí**.**

De pronto, la idea de que ella tal vez tuviera un novio lo golpeó, y se sintió increíblemente deprimido mientras caminaba a su mesa usual. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que una chica como ella no tuviera a alguien? Podría ser alguno de los chicos que trabajaban aquí…

Debía detener esto. Diez años era mucho tiempo. En diez años, ella seguramente había creado una vida de la que él no sabía nada. Conocía tan poco de ella ahora**: **no sabía cómo llego a trabajar aquí, si trabajaba a medio tiempo o completo, si había ido a la universidad, si aún vivía en casa... ella era una extraña para él.

"Estás triste de nuevo, ¿eh?"

Syaoran levantó la mirada, sin sorprenderse ya de oír su voz. "¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

Ella suspiró, dejando su café y su croissant en la mesa. "Tienes una cara de..."

Él arrugo la frente volviéndose consciente de sí mismo. "¿Enserio?"

"Si."

Hubo silencio entre ellos por un rato, pero ella no se fue. Finalmente levantó la cabeza y preguntó, "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

Él se rió a su pesar. Era un extraño para ella y aún así ella estaba deseando hacer todo lo posiblecon tal de ayudarlo. "No. Pero gracias."

"¿Es sobre trabajo?"

"Yo - no," respondió el.

"¿Tu familia?"

"No." Él empezaba a sonreír.

"¿Una chica?"

La sonrisa se le despintó de la cara.

De pronto ella dio un respingo, tapándose la boca con las manos. "¡Lo siento! Estoy siendo entrometida, ¿no es verdad? Me pongo así a veces; hago demasiadas preguntas..."

Él negó con la cabeza. "Tu jamás podrías hacer demasiadas preguntas."

Se quitó las manos de la bocay sonrió, entonces él se sintió mejor sabiendo que si nada bueno salía de esta semana, al menos la había hecho sonreír.

"Bueno entonces, aquí tengo una," dijo ella, inclinándose hacia adelante con curiosidad. "¿Dónde trabajas?"

"Uh..." No había ningún riesgo en decirle eso ¿Verdad? "Estoy a cargo del negocio de mi familia - Básicamente me aseguro de que todo esté funcionando a la perfección, hacer y romper tratos... esa clase de cosas."

"¡Wow!" lo miró asombrada. "Eso suena impresionante." Pausó, arrugando la frente ligeramente mientras jugaba con su trenza**.** "Entonces, ¿Cómo es que tienes tiempo de sentarte aquí a las diez de la mañana?

Él se rió. "Soy de Hong Kong - de hecho sólo estoy en Tokio por negocios, así que tengo mucho tiempo que matar entre juntas."

"Ah." Ella se sentó justo enfrente de él. "Entonces, ¿Cuando vuelves a casa?"

"El domingo"

Ella asintió. "¿Es por eso que has estado triste? ¿Porqué extrañas tu hogar?"

"Yo - " Suspiró. Esa era una forma de decirlo. "No exactamente."

"Aún así," ella encogió los hombros, recargando su barbilla en sus manos. "Cuando extraño mi casa, pienso en toda mi familia y amigos y en lo feliz que estaré de verlos de nuevo cuando regrese."

Él sonrió, sin saber cómo decirle que ya no tenía amigos.

De pronto, alguien en la caja la llamó. El chico nuevo estaba teniendo problemas con los botones y el cambio, ella le saludó tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"Debería irme," ella suspiró, poniéndose de pie. "Pero sabes, las cosas nunca son tan malas como parecen. No te preocupes - todo estará bien. Estoy segura de ello. ¿Nos vemos mañana?"

Él asintió, y ella le sonrió felizmente antes de dirigirse hacia el chico, quien se las había arreglado para tirar varias monedas sobre el piso.

_Todo estará bien_. El hechizo invencible.

Menos mal que ella nunca se dio cuenta que no era invencible.


	5. Viernes

**Viernes**

Hoy estaba lloviendo.

Se las arregló para convencerse de que era prudente esperar a que pasara el chaparrónen la cafetería. Podría tomarse algo de tiempo para calentarse y secarse y, con suerte, la lluvia pasaría para cuando él tuviera que irse.

Empujó la puerta y cruzó el umbral, dándose cuenta de pronto de cuan mojado estaba y de cómo chorreaba gotas por todo el piso.

"¡Oh!"

Alzó la mirada para verla observarlo consternada, y se sintió fatal por preocuparla.

De repente ella estaba a su lado, arrastrándolo hacia su mesa y sentándolo. "Mírate, ¡estás mojado!" Exclamó con ansiedad. "¿Qué pasó, olvidaste tu paraguas?"

"No pensé en traer uno" suspiró. Era la verdad; estaba acostumbrado a que lo llevaran a todos lados en auto. "Además, no me importa la lluvia."

Ella negó con la cabeza, "No dirás eso si atrapas un resfriado"

"La lluvia es tranquilizadora." insistió el.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, en su mirada se debatían la diversión y la preocupación. "Déjame conseguirte una toalla."

"¿Qué?" preguntó confuso. No era ningún experto, pero estaba bastante seguro que ir a buscar toallas a los clientes que eran lo bastante tontos para no traer paraguas con ellos no era parte del trabajo de la mayoría de meseras.

"Dije que me iré y te traeré una toalla," repitió pacientemente. "Estás goteando sobre tu lindo traje – ¡oh! Y ¿quieres tu café?"

Ella no esperó su respuesta; simplemente se desapareció de su vista. Syaoran tembló ligeramente, sin saber que pensar sobre esto. Si ella hubiera sido cualquiera, el diría que le gustaba, que quizás todavía tenía algún tipo de sentimientos hacia él, aún si estos eran inconscientes. Pero ella era así con todos – siempre desviándose de su propio camino para ayudar a otros. Además, la tienda estaba prácticamente vacía ya que a muchas personas no les gustaba aventurarse en la lluvia. Tal vez sólo estaba aburrida.

Para cuando reapareció y le alcanzó la toalla, estaba riéndose ligeramente.

"¿Qué?" pregunto él, mirándola a través de una toalla crema empapada y su flequillo.

"Te ves gracioso" se rió, como si eso fuera explicación suficiente.

Él supuso que lo era. Se rió también, su primera risa real en diez años. Esto sólo hizo que ella sonriera más, y para cuando ella le dio su café, ya había decidido ofrecerle su paraguas.

"No podría –" él empezó a protestar.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó. "Tomo el autobús a casa y para justo afuera. Además, estoy segura que habrá dejado de llover para cuando termine mi turno."

La miró. Sus mejillas estaban un poco rosadas, ya sea por la vergüenza o por la crueldad del clima, que había hecho que las temperaturas bajaran drásticamente. Sus ojos brillaron ante él, su cabello castaño encuadraba su rostro en suaves rizos; la lluvia obviamente había hecho que su delicado cabello se ondulara un poco.

Cogió el paraguas. También se prometió a si mismo que no volvería a la cafetería al día siguiente.

Se estaba acercando demasiado.

* * *

Chicos seguimos viéndolos ahí, lurkeando desde las sombras (alta tecnologia, gracias por existir). Dejen un review no sean malos... que ya es VIERNES! y los viernes son felices~ o no. (Les juro que nada tiene que ver esta petición de reviews con el hecho de que yo haya apostado con Beautiful_night que este capítulo tendría más de 10 reviews, cough) ¡No me decepcionen!


	6. Sábado

**Sábado.**

No tenía ninguna reunión hoy, así que se volvió aún más difícil no pasear hasta la cafetería y hablar con ella. Pero entonces recordó que aún tenía su paraguas. Trató de convencerse de que no _necesitaba _devolverlo - era sólo un paraguas, después de todo. No era como que fuera caro, precioso o tuviera gran valor sentimental. Pero era suyo, y ella se lo había prestado desinteresadamente... Consideró hacerle un cheque y enviárselo a la tienda, asegurándose de que tuviera suficiente dinero para comprar un paraguas nuevo y tal vez algunas otras cosas.

Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba siendo estúpido.

Esencialmente se reducía a esto: no regresar, sacar a la chica de su cabeza y continuar con su vida, como había estado tratando los últimos diez años. O regresar, dejar que ella le sonriera y continuar asiéndose al hilo de una esperanza inexistente.

Su cabeza dijo no. Su corazón dijo si. Y por primera vez en diez años, su corazón ganó.

Probablemente ella ni siquiera estará ahí, razonó consigo mismo mientras caminaba por la ahora familiar calle. Ya era tarde, demasiado tarde. Tal vez ella sólo trabajaba en las mañanas, o entre semana...

Ella estaba ahí, parada con una bandeja frente a una mesa llena de adolescentes y entregándoles sus cafés.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, preguntándose si debería salir a caminar y regresar cuando ella estuviera libre para hablar con él. Entonces el recordó que sólo estaba ahí para regresarle el paraguas. Y era mejor de esta forma. Él podía dejarlo con alguien del personal tras la caja registradora, pedir su café para llevar e irse. Y jamás volver a verla.

Ordenó su café para tomar dentro.

Se sentó en la misma mesa, una parte de él deseando que ella volteara y lo viera, otra parte de él deseando que ella no se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Ahora ella estaba platicando alegremente con los adolescentes, sonriéndoles y haciéndolos sonreír. Las chicas todas parecían felices. Los chicos estaban en trance por ella. Siempre había tenido ese don - las personas podían sentir afecto, luz y alegría irradiando desde ella.

De pronto se sintió inexplicablemente frío.

Cuidando de mantener su cabeza abajo, rápidamente sorbió su café. Entre más pronto saliera de ahí, mejor. Ya debería haber aprendido para entonces: Personas como ella no le pasaban a hombres como él.

"Hey, tu."

Suspiró pesadamente, incapaz de verla a los ojos.

"Llegaste más tarde de lo común, ¿eh?" preguntó ella, aparentemente sin desanimarse por la falta de contacto visual. "¡Comenzaba a pensar que te habías olvidado de mi!"

La observación era tan extrañamente irónica que le hizo levantar la mirada sorprendido.

"¡Eso está mejor!" se rió. "Así que, ¿Porqué tan tarde?"

"Por nada," contestó. No había ninguna razón, sólo que él había estado tratando de luchar con esa necesidad de verla. No podía decirle eso.

"Bueno, ahora estás aquí, ¡y eso es lo que importa!" Anunció ella alegremente, antes de mirar su mesa con una mueca. "Sin croissant."

"Ah - ¿te importaría -?"

Ella sonrió ampliamente. "¡Ahora mismo!"

Él sacudió su cabeza. Las cosas más tontas la hacían feliz.

Ahora que había comenzado a mirarla, se dio cuenta que no podía detenerse. Había algo innegablemente lindo en ella hoy - y él jamás usaba esa palabra, así que eso ya era decir mucho. Su cabello estaba recogido en moñitos, y traía una camiseta color rosa brillante bajo el delantal verde oscuro. De hecho, si forzaba la vista lo suficiente, le pareció que podría ver la cadena de oro fino de la llave, brillando alrededor de su cuello.

"Otra vez haces esa cara," suspiró ella, mientras colocaba el croissant frente a él.

"Oh - ah- lo siento" balbuceó, tratando de cambiar el ceño de su cara por uno más placentero.

"Tonto," dijo ella, sin convicción. "No hay razón para disculparse por sentirse triste."

El quería decirle que no estaba triste, que únicamente se sentía tan solo que le dolía el corazón.

"¿Cómo han estado tus reuniones?" Preguntó ella, y esta rutinaria y simple pregunta hizo que su soledad disminuyera un poco.

"Bien. Algo aburridas."

Ella inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad. "¿No te gusta tu trabajo? ¿Es por eso que estás triste?"

"Yo -" Se detuvo por un segundo. ¿Le gustaba su trabajo? Ni siquiera lo sabía. "No es eso, yo - para mi, un trabajo no es algo que haga felices a las personas."

Ella se sentó en su mesa de nuevo, con una expresión pensativa en la cara "Tal vez tienes razón".

"¿Tu trabajo te hace feliz?" preguntó él antes de poder detenerse. De alguna forma, saber que ella era feliz con su vida haría que su separación pareciera soportable. No importaría que estuvieran separados, mientras ella fuera feliz.

"Me gusta," contestó. "Pero tienes razón, no es el trabajo. Sino las personas con las que trabajo, los clientes con los que hablo - ellos son los que me hacen feliz."

Fue golpeado por el curioso deseo de saber más sobre ella. "¿Trabajas aquí tiempo completo, entonces?"

"Oh no - bueno, de momento si," explicó, sonrojándose ligeramente a causa de su interés en ella. "Acabo de graduarme de la universidad - el próximo año comenzare a entrenarme para ser maestra, así que estoy trabajando aquí durante el verano para hacer algo de dinero."

"Yo creo que enseñar te hará feliz," le dijo él.

Ella sonrió, y él estuvo seguro de que ella había elegido la carrera perfecta.

"Eso espero."

Hubo una pausa - no una incómoda, sólo un silencio confortable - hasta que ella cambió el tema de la conversación de regreso a él. "Así que, si tu trabajo no te hace feliz... ¿Qué lo hace?"

No tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, y estaba terriblemente consciente de decepcionarla.

"¿Tu familia?" Sugirió ella tentativamente.

Hizo una ligera mueca al pensar en su exigente madre y sus cuatro hermanas dominantes y mandonas. Pero la sonrisa esperanzada de ella lo tenía pensando en las cualidades redimibles de su familia - de las cuales había tantas que él casi nunca notaba - asintió con la cabeza. "Si, ellos me hacen feliz."

"¿Y debes tener buenos amigos, también?"

Ya no. En Hong Kong todo lo que buscaban de él era su dinero y sus conexiones.

"¿Y tal vez una novia?"

Él sonrió a causa de su persistencia. "No."

"Te sale una arruga entre los ojos -" Pausó para poner un dedo en la frente de él, "- Justo ahí - siempre que menciono a una chica." Ella se recargó hacia atrás para analizar su nuevo descubrimiento. "¿Acaso ella te hizo algo malo para hacer que dejaras de sonreír?

"¡No! No ella, ella jamás podría -" Se detuvo, dándose cuenta que estaba diciendo demasiado. "No fue su culpa."

"Bueno, entonces estoy segura que querría que siguieras sonriendo para ella."

Él levantó la mirada curioso a causa de esa extraña afirmación, y ella se apresuró en explicar.

"Aún si ella no puede estar contigo ahora, estoy segura de que te amaba y que quisiera más que nada que tú fueras feliz." Hizo una pausa, sonrojándose levemente al darse cuenta de lo personal que se estaba volviendo. Pero de todos modos continuó. "Apuesto que saber que tu aún estas sonriendo la haría feliz también."

Él no pudo evitarlo. Sonrió con la sonrisa más grande y honesta que podía, y ella sonrió feliz al verlo.

De pronto ella se encogió, mordiendo su labio ligeramente. "¡Oh! Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo ¿Verdad?"

"¿Hacer que cosa?

"¿Demasiadas preguntas?"

"No, no estás. Está bien" Pausó. "Pero ¿no tendrás problemas por sentarte aquí conmigo?"

Ella se rió suavemente, cubriendo su boca con su mano de una forma linda. "Tonto. ¡He estado en mi descanso por los últimos veinte minutos!"

"No tenías que gastar tu descanso hablando conmigo."

Ella se encogió los hombros. "Te veías como si necesitaras alguien con quien hablar."


	7. Domingo

**Domingo**

Hoy ella aún no había hablado con él.

No era su culpa – por lo que podía deducir por la forma en que los miembros del personal le preguntaban cosas, el jefe no estaba aquí y ella había sido dejada a cargo. No había tenido ni un minuto libre desde que él había llegado hacia una hora. Él había pasado toda una hora mirando su taza, deseando sólo una sonrisa más antes de que tuviera que partir.

No quería irse.

Sintió una súbita desesperación dentro de su pecho, y se aferró al borde de la mesa en un vano intento de reprimirlo. No importaba si él quería irse o no - tenía que hacerlo.

Si lo que habían tenido había sido amor real, amor verdadero, entonces ella no habría sido capaz de olvidarlo, ¿verdad? O tal vez, si él iba y hablaba con ella, y le decía todas las cosas que habían hecho y lo que habían sido el uno para el otro, entonces todo regresaría a ella. Tenía que ser así, ¿cierto? Nada más trivial que la magia podría haber borrado sus recuerdos para siempre – al final, el amor lo conquistaba todo, ¿o no?

Miró hacia abajo para ver que su mano estaba temblando.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de liberarse a sí mismo de las ideas infantiles. El no vivía en un cuento de hadas. Esto era la vida real, y en la vida real pasaban cosas que no eran justas; cosas malas le pasaban a gente buena, y el bien no siempre triunfaba sobre el mal.

Y una magia antigua como la de Clow Reed no podía ser deshecha. Ni siquiera por ella.

Pero cuando todo eso ya estaba dicho y hecho… ¿No debía aún luchar por ella? ¿No era eso lo que uno hacia cuando amaba a alguien – ir y hacer todo lo que estaba en tus manos para asegurarte de que pudieras estar con la persona que más aprecias?

… No si la única cosa que tú podías hacer podría fácilmente destruirla a ella.

Si él le decía la verdad, le haría darse cuenta del agujero en su subconsciente. Y él ni siquiera quería pensar lo que eso podría hacerle a su estado mental. O aún peor, ella podía no creerle. Después de todo, ¿porque debería? Él era un extraño para ella.

Ella era feliz aquí. Eso era lo que importaba. Su sonrisa, su risa… esas eran las únicas cosas le importaban.

"Hoy regresas a casa."

Alzó la mirada para verla de pie junto a su mesa, y se sorprendió de que ella se hubiera acordado.

"Si."

"Eso significa que no te veré mas" Tenía sus manos tras su espalda, una pequeña mueca en su cara.

"Nunca sabes que podría pasar" respondió él, tratando de sonar animado mientras ponía su taza de café ya vacía sobre la mesa.

Ella le sonrió, pero la sonrisa era notoriamente menos brillante que antes.

Se puso de pie, cada músculo de su cuerpo protestando ante el movimiento. Sus pasos se volvieron pesados mientras se dirigía a la puerta, queriendo solamente voltear, levantarla entre sus brazos y nunca dejarla ir.

_Esto era por lo que yo no quería volver…_

Le dolía la cabeza y le dolía el corazón, de pronto se sintió como si fuera diez años más joven, de pie sobre los escalones de piedra, viendo con horror como la chica que amaba más que a nada le miraba curiosa y con la expresión en blanco. Había dolido tanto entonces. E irse ahora dolía casi lo mismo.

"¡Ten un buen viaje!" gritó tras él, y él volteó brevemente para despedirse con la mano.

_Al menos obtuve una despedida esta vez_, pensó amargamente.

Tenía que moverse –no podía quedarse aquí. Así que continuó caminado. Continuó caminando y cruzó las puertas y entonces, así como así, se había terminado. Él la había dejado atrás por su bien. Lo había hecho antes y había sobrevivido. Y lo más importante: ella había sobrevivido. Era mejor de este modo. Tenía que ser de este modo –

"Syaoran-kun!"

Se detuvo cuando escuchó que ella lo llamó por su nombre, y volteó para encontrarla justo frente a él.

Ella jugueteó un poco con sus dedos, mirando hacia abajo de manera que sus flequillos oscurecían sus ojos. Su cabello estaba suelto hoy, y los mechones castaños captaron la luz del sol hasta parecer un halo. "Yo – yo solo quería decir, que, um… realmente estoy muy contenta de haberte conocido"

El rostro de él sonrió mientras su corazón se partía en dos.

"Y… um..." Como si hubiera sido víctima de un arrebato de audacia, se estiró sobre la punta de sus pies y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sus manos aferrándose a las mangas de la chaqueta de él para mantener el equilibrio.

Su rostro se calentó bruscamente, y toco el lugar que ella había besado con incredulidad.

"Prométeme que continuaras sonriendo, ¿está bien?" preguntó, esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba la mano derecha de él en su izquierda, deslizando algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de él con su mano libre.

Y entonces, así como así, ella se había ido.

Syaoran volteó y continuó caminado, solamente porque no sabía que mas hacer. Si él regresaba ahí dentro jamás se iría, y no podía permitir que eso sucediera. No fue hasta que estuvo de regreso en su hotel y que estaba llevando sus maletas hacia el taxi que estaba abajo que recordó ese algo que ella había puesto en su bolsillo.

Lo encontró y saco un pequeño trozo de papel plegado, lo alisó con manos temblorosas, y leyó el mensaje que ella había dejado para él:

'Kinomoto Sakura: 03-4865-7721'

"_Pero sabes, las cosas nunca son tan malas como parecen. No te preocupes – todo estará bien. Estoy segura"_

… Tal vez así sería esta vez.

"_Aún si yo pierdo este sentimiento… me enamoraría de ti nuevamente"_

- Li Syaoran, CCS: Película 2, 'La Carta Sellada'.

* * *

**Notas de Parma-Violets: **¡Ahí lo tienen! Está terminado. No tienen idea de cuan tentada estuve de hacer del final uno triste y que él le dejara para siempre… pero son Sakura y Syaoran. ¡No podía hacerles eso! Para cualquiera que esté interesado, este era de hecho mi final original. Me gusta porque es un poco agridulce –ella nunca le recordara, pero al menos tienen una segunda de oportunidad. Además, me disculpo si el número de teléfono es inexacto para alguien que vive en Tokio. Lo busque, pero google no es siempre la más confiable de las creaciones…

**Notas de traducción:** Wew! Después de 7 semanas de reenviarnos la historia con correcciones y notitas (y algunas lágrimas también, no hay porqué negarlo), al fin está terminada. Esperamos que les haya agradado y que pasen a dejarle un review o comentario a **parma-violets** a su perfil :), recuerden que el trabajo real es de ella y nosotras solamente lo tradujimos. Nos ha encantado leer sus reviews y contestarlos también, aunque algunos se nos hayan pasado. Sabemos que probablemente este final no sea totalmente de su agrado, **Parma-chan** también lo sabe y por eso comenzó a escribir **Void**, un fanfic largo basado en la misma idea, pero con un argumento más planeado y con todos los personajes. Así que...

**IMPORTANTE:**

Si desean que nos embarquemos en la traducción de **Void**, ¡hágannoslo saber dejándonos un review! Realmente nos encanta esto de traducir y sería un placer hacerlo, pero queremos saber si ustedes estarían interesados. Si lo están publicaremos un capítulo extra que incluya el _teaser_ que parma chan escribió para promocionar su historia.

Luv n' kisses~

_Night & Violet_


End file.
